Brush With Fate
by a novelist
Summary: As Beck and Tori begin their college lives in separate states, they realize long distance relationships are more difficult than they thought. As the two grow apart, they can only rely on a brush with fate to bring them together again.
1. Chapter 1

They began dating the summer of their Junior year of high school.

It was not an easy task. The first time Beck asked her was only two weeks after he ended his relationship with Jade. Of course, he was turned down.

"You're using me as a rebound and nothing else. I'm not some tool you can use to make your ex-girlfriend jealous." Tori began to close the door. "Call me when you're over her – completely." And with that, she shut the door, leaving him to stare after the one girl that he wanted the most.

The second time was a month later. The two had been working together for the past two weeks as camp leaders at a children's day camp. They were on their lunch break when he approached her.

"Mind if I sit here?"

She looked up from her food and smiled. "No, go ahead."

He took a seat across from her. She quickly ducked her head low, avoiding his eyes. Idly, she picked at her salad.

He hesitated a moment. "Tori?"

"Hm?"

"Are you busy this Saturday night?"

She sighed and set down her fork. She finally looked up at him, meeting his eyes evenly. "That depends on why you're asking."

He rolled his eyes and turned back to his food. "Never mind," he muttered, and the subject was dropped.

The third and final time was more of a confrontation than anything else. He arrived at her house early – it was barely seven when he knocked on the door. For a split second, fear overcame him as he remembered her father was a cop, and if he were to answer the door, this particular proposal may be his last.

To Beck's great relief, a familiar face peered out the window. A moment later, the door opened and Tori stood in the doorway.

Obviously, he had woken her up. She was dressed in baby blue pajama bottoms and a white tank top. She had thrown on a pink robe and matching fuzzy slippers. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and mascara from the night before was smeared below her eyes.

Even then, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

"Beck?" She opened the door further. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What are you doing here? It's seven – "

"I know, I know. Look, can we talk?"

She sighed. "Beck…"

He looked into her eyes. For a long moment she stood there, hesitating. Despite the obvious look of caution her eyes held, however, something in his expression must have done wonders, because she answered with a 'yes.'

She quickly threw on the first thing she could find – a pair of baggy grey sweatpants and a pair of old, raggedy tennis shoes. A moment later, she met Beck on the porch. She closed the door softly behind her. "So." She crossed her arms. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah." He took a deep breath. "You've been avoiding me lately and I want to know why."

She rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Just what I said: you're avoiding me. When I first asked you out, you slammed a door in my face. When I tried to talk to you at camp, you blew me off. Even now, it's obvious you'd rather be somewhere else, preferably far away from me." He stepped closer to her. "What's going on?"

She sighed. "I just – all right, look. It's not that I don't want to go out with you; it just seems too soon." She shrugged. "I mean, you were asking me out barely two weeks after you broke up with Jade. What do you expect me to think? There's no way you – "

She broke off as suddenly, his lips collided with hers.

He expected her to pull away. He half expected her to hit him, even, for moving too fast. However, to his great surprise, she didn't resist. Instead, her arm slowly made its way around his neck as his own arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer.

When they parted, it was reluctantly. For a moment, they both stood there, stunned and breathless. Finally, Beck stepped back quickly. "I – I'm sorry, I shouldn't have – "

"No, no, no. It's – it's fine." She smiled softly. "It was nice, actually."

Beck smiled. As awkward silence fell between the two, he finally turned and started down the steps. "I'd better go before your father wakes up," he said. "Maybe we can finish our conversation another time."

Tori nodded in response. She watched Beck as he reached the bottom step and began walking down the sidewalk toward his truck. He was halfway there when she called out, "Beck?"

He paused and turned back. "Yeah?"

She hesitated a moment. Then she said, "Are you busy Saturday night?"

He couldn't help but smirk. "I have a feeling we've had this conversation before."

She laughed. "Well, this time _I'm_ asking _you._ Are you?"

His expression turned sympathetic. "Actually, I am. My cousin's getting married." He sighed. "I tried to get out of it, but apparently it doesn't look very good if the best man skips out on the 'big day.'" He shrugged. "You're welcome to come with me, if you're interested."

Her smile widened. She nodded curtly. "It's a date."

* * *

><p>Their first date went extremely well, as did dozens more following it.<p>

Over the time span of a few months, their relationship had quickly developed. Soon, the small spark that had long been between them turned into a flame, and neither of them could ignore the strong presence of true love.

Their Senior year of high school began a month later on a sweltering August morning. After some serious consideration, Beck and Tori decided to ride together to school.

"You're absolutely sure about this?"

Beck turned the truck off before turning to Tori. "They're going to find out about us within the first five minutes of school anyway."

Tori sighed. "Yeah, well…"

"It will be fine." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Trust me." He got out of the truck and walked around to the opposite side of it. He opened her door and offered his hand to her.

She hesitated just a moment, then finally took his hand. With a smile, she stepped out of the truck, then hooked her arm through his. Together, they walked into school, ready to face whatever the day had waiting for them.

* * *

><p>Spreading the word was easier than they thought. As the two walked the halls of Hollywood Arts, they were greeted with mixed reactions. Hushed whispers fell silent as they walked past fellow classmates, and wandering eyes fell on the new couple as they walked hand-in-hand toward their first class. Word immediately began to spread, and by the time they began their second class, a majority of the school knew about the new relationship.<p>

At lunch, Beck and Tori first handedly received their friends' reactions. Robbie and Cat were excited and happy for the couple. Cat even insisted on a small celebration, though the idea was almost immediately dismissed by the others.

Andre managed a forced smile as he mumbled something under his breath, then returned to his food. Neither Beck nor Tori could miss the signs of regret and sorrow in his eyes as he spoke.

Jade's reaction was the most anticipated of them all. Of course, she never failed to disappoint.

At hearing the news, she angrily stood up. "You're dating _her?_ That – that slut is your girlfriend now?"

"Jade," Andre began warningly.

She scoffed. "That's just terrific. It is, really." She snatched up her tray of food. She glared. "Like that relationship's going to last anyway."

"Jade, calm down," Andre said. "You're causing a scene."

"Don't tell me to calm down." She picked up her book bag. "I have to go."

"But what about – "

"Forget it." She stormed off. She violently threw her tray of food into the trashcan before disappearing inside.

Andre shrugged. "I think she took it well." The others rolled their eyes in response.

As her friends returned to their meal, Tori remained lost in thought. Jade's words ran through her mind tirelessly. _"Like that relationship's going to last anyway."_

She shook her head. Everything's fine. Relax, she told herself.

Suddenly, she jumped, startled, as someone gently took her hand. She turned and met Beck's eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Tori nodded and managed a smile. "I'm fine," she said, though the gut-wrenching feeling that overcame her seemed to tell her otherwise.

For the first time, she couldn't help but wonder if all was not well after all.

* * *

><p>Tori received her first acceptance letter in mid April.<p>

"Tisch School of the Arts?" She wrinkled her nose. "Isn't that a couple _thousand _miles away from UCLA?"

Beck shrugged. "We can keep in touch." He opened the refrigerator and removed two sodas before shutting the door. He handed one to Tori before popping his own drink open. "We can call, text, email, you name it. People have long-distance relationships all the time."

"But they hardly ever work." Tori took a long sip of her drink. "It's a good thought, but I just don't think it's a realistic one."

Beck took her in his arms and kissed her gently. "What are you saying?"

She groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as she gave in to his embrace. "I don't know," she mumbled. "Maybe I should try to find another college here in California. UCLA didn't work out, but there are plenty of other – "

"No," Beck interrupted. "This college was one of your top choices, and you got accepted." He caressed her cheek gently. "Don't let me hold you back."

She sighed and brought Beck's face down for another kiss. "Promise me," she said, "that this won't change us."

"Of course it won't." He smiled. "I love you – "

"And I love you – "

" – and as long as that fact remains the same, I promise nothing will ever come between us."

Tori smiled faintly. "You're right. I'm worrying about nothing." She sighed and reluctantly unwrapped herself from Beck's arms. "I have rehearsal at school in an hour. I hate to do this, but I might have to kick you out so I can get ready."

He scoffed mockingly. "I see how it is. I know when I'm not wanted."

Tori rolled her eyes then planted her hands on her hips firmly. She bit her lip as she fought off a laugh. She followed him as he made his way to the front door. "Babe, you know that isn't – "

"No, I get it." He opened the front door and grinned. "Pick you up tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Sounds good. Love you."

"I love you, too – even if you _did_ just kick me out of your house."

She laughed. "Get out of here before I get my Dad out here."

"All right, all right, I'm going. See you tomorrow." He closed the door quietly behind him as he left.

Tori sighed heavily and sank into one of the living room chairs. She leaned her head back as she attempted to relax. However, her thoughts were spinning erratically. Her mind went from her relationship with Beck to college plans before going back to their relationship. Beck's words ran through her thoughts. _"I promise, nothing will ever come between us."_

If only words were enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of the awesome reviews so far. Final chapter's up! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The first week of August, Tori left for New York City.<p>

Her departure was a tearful one. Beck drove her to the airport on a clear Saturday afternoon. The entire ride was filled with uneasy silence. Beck's grip on the steering wheel was deathly as he held on with white knuckles. His gaze stayed on the road ahead, never once wandering toward his girlfriend.

Tori stared down at her hands. Looking elsewhere – seeing old hangouts, familiar areas, or even the one person she hated saying goodbye to the most – would push her over the edge. She had to get though this in one piece – at least until she was in New York. Only then could she allow herself to completely lose it.

Suddenly, the truck rolled to a stop as Beck pulled up behind a long line of cars unloading luggage. He turned off the truck and got out, slamming the door shut behind him.

Tori sighed heavily and closed her eyes. You can get through this, she thought. She opened the door and stepped out of the truck.

Beck was unloading the last of her luggage. He closed up the back of the truck before turning back to Tori.

"Thanks," she said. She sighed. "I guess this is it, then."

He nodded. "Yeah, it is."

She wrapped her arms around him gently. He pulled her close and kissed her. As the two stood in the airport parking lot, their kiss went well beyond a simple goodbye kiss. It was a long moment before they finally parted. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too." She took his hand and laced her fingers through his one last time. "So this is goodbye?"

He shook his head. "Not goodbye," he said. He managed a small smile. "Goodbye means we won't see each other again. Goodbye seems…so…"

"Permanent."

Beck nodded. "Yeah." He squeezed her hand gently. "It's not goodbye. We'll see each other soon enough." He kissed her. "Call me when you get there, okay?"

She nodded. She released his hand and picked up her luggage. "I will," she promised.

His weak smile widened. "Be careful in the big city. It's an entirely different world up there in New York."

She laughed. "I'll try to stay out of _too _much trouble." Then, with a final kiss, she turned to leave.

As Tori disappeared inside, Beck stared after her longingly. It was only then that a new realization sank in. The days of pretending were over, and the time for reality had finally arrived. A hollow feeling settled in his chest as he realized the only girl he had ever truly loved was on her way to start an entirely different life, leaving him behind.

* * *

><p>College life, Beck and Tori soon discovered, was more difficult than they thought. In California, Beck found himself not only buried in schoolwork, but also busy with auditions and rehearsals. He eventually landed a minor role in a new comedy film, and though he was excited for the part, the number of hours put into the movie, mixed with his schoolwork, was stressful.<p>

In New York City, Tori became occupied with schoolwork and multiple auditions as well, with one of them being on Broadway. The stakes were higher now, and it soon became necessary to prioritize. Though the young couple tried to keep in touch, it soon became nearly impossible. Eventually, all contact between the two stopped completely.

And life moved on.

_Sort of._

If only it was that easy.

* * *

><p>Four years later, it seemed as though Beck Oliver had it all. By the age of twenty-two, he had attained a very successful acting career, he was at the top of his graduating class at the University of California, and he was in pending to be the leading role in <em>The Brown Couch <em>– a show which was rumored to become the 'movie of the century.'

But something was missing. Something in his life seemed incomplete.

"You're living the dream. Any other man would kill for this lifestyle. What's the problem?"

Beck sighed and collapsed on his bed. His roommate, Alex Huxley, stood over him, glaring. "I'm waiting." Alex shrugged. "Why have you been so down lately?"

Beck rubbed his eyes wearily. "I've just – I've been thinking about Tori lately."

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Your ex?"

Beck shrugged. "Yeah. I just can't help but wonder how things would have turned out if we had gone to the same college, stayed in touch, tried harder to make everything work." He shook his head slowly. "I've just been thinking, that's all."

His roommate sighed heavily. "So call her."

"I can't just call her. That's the problem." Beck scoffed. "I haven't spoken to her in _four years_ and I'm supposed to just call her up and act like we can pick up where we left off? It doesn't work like that."

Alex didn't respond, but instead walked over to his desk and picked up a poorly cut-out newspaper article. Wordlessly, he handed it to Beck.

The news article was fairly short. A majority of the paper was taken up by a photo of a young woman with a radiant smile and soft brown eyes. Beck's breath caught. "Tori," he whispered. He read the headline aloud. "'Broadway Star to Come to L.A. for Charity Fundraiser'." He looked up. "She's coming_ here?_"

Alex nodded. "In two weeks." He took a seat on his own bed. "To this university."

Beck shook his head. "This is – this is crazy. She's flying almost three thousand miles for charity work?" He returned his gaze to the newspaper article. "If she's such a hit on Broadway, how can she possibly have the time to do something like this?"

Alex smirked. "Come on, Oliver. Put two and two together. Obviously, she has an ulterior motive to choose this city and this university," he said.

"Maybe," Beck muttered.

Alex laid down and closed his eyes. "Believe what you want, but it looks to me like a little brush with fate just gave _you_ an opportunity. Do with it what you wish." He rolled over in bed. "Goodnight."

Beck sighed. "Goodnight."

But Beck didn't sleep that night. Instead, he stared blankly up at the ceiling as the room filled with the sound of his roommate's soft breathing and the seemingly loud sound of the clock. _Tick, tick, tick, tick. _He groaned at the irritable noise as he attempted to clear his thoughts.

In two weeks, Tori Vega would be in Los Angeles. She would walk the very halls he walked every day.

She would eventually find him.

Everything could change.

He closed his eyes. Memories flooded his mind, and for the first time in four years, he allowed them to flow. He saw a sixteen year old boy standing on stage, sharing a kiss with a new girl while his girlfriend at the time glared from the crowd. He remembered dancing in front of a full house, holding the only girl he ever truly wanted in his arms. He remembered it all and realized then the mistake he made long ago by letting Tori go.

Beck got out of bed and quickly slipped on his shoes. He walked to his dresser and dug through his clothes until his fingers closed around a small box. He slowly removed and opened it. A beautiful diamond winked back at him. He closed his eyes.

"_It looks to me like a little brush with fate just gave you an opportunity."_

"'Do with it what you wish,'" he muttered. He shook his head. "Right." He tossed the ring back into the drawer before roughly shutting it. He swung the door open and left the dorm room, all the while desperately wishing he could give up all the fame in the world for a second chance to be with the one girl he loved more than anything else.

* * *

><p>Tori stood backstage in the University of California theater as she anxiously waited for her cue. She peered through the curtain and found herself looking at a full house. She smiled to herself. <em>Perfect.<em>

"Ms. Vega?"

She turned. Her manager, Trenton Carlson, was looking at her expectedly. "Yes?" she asked.

He smiled. "They're ready for you."

She nodded. "Fine." She smoothed the hem of her dress. "Do I look all right?"

Trenton grinned. "You look great. Beautiful. Perfect."

Tori rolled her eyes. "All right, all right." As she brushed past him, she nudged him playfully. "I told you to keep this business only."

Trenton nodded in response and even managed a smile, though she didn't miss the disappointment in his eyes. He sighed. "Break a leg. You've got this." And with that, he left, leaving her alone once again.

Tori took a deep breath. Relax, she thought. You've worked on Broadway; if you can get past that, you can get past anything.

She stepped out on stage.

* * *

><p>Beck was jolted out of a heavy sleep when a fully stuffed pillow made contact with his face. He jumped up immediately. "What are you – who threw that?"<p>

"I did." Alex turned on the dorm room light, and Beck winced at its brightness. "You need to get your sorry butt out of bed and get to that charity event."

Beck scoffed. "I told you we were shooting today," he replied. He sighed and collapsed on his bed. "I need to catch up on sleep, so leave me alone."

"You're avoiding your ex-girlfriend."

"Quit saying that and get out of my dorm room."

Alex rolled his eyes. "_Our_ dorm room," he corrected him. "Beck Oliver, get out of that bed right now."

Beck shook his head and sat up. "Quit trying to interfere in my personal life, would you?"

"I'm sick of seeing you laying in bed, moping about _her_." Alex crossed his arms and leaned back against the doorframe. "You've been given one last chance to fix this. Others would kill for a chance like this." He sighed and pulled out his wallet. He walked over to Beck and thrust a twenty-dollar bill into his hand. "And you won't even have to pay for it."

"Alex..."

"So go. Win back your girl. Believe me – you won't regret it." Then, with a wink and a slight wave, he left, leaving Beck alone.

Beck sighed heavily and looked down at the money in his hand. He stared at it long and hard, considering it. He scoffed and stood up, stuffing the money into his pocket. "I hate it when he's right," he mumbled. He started for the closet.

He pulled on a shirt and slipped on his shoes before running out of the dorm room.

* * *

><p>Getting into the theater was easier said than done.<p>

When Beck arrived, he immediately started for the large double doors leading inside. However, as Beck reached for the door handle, a rough voice suddenly said, "You can't go in there."

Startled, Beck turned. An usher stood behind him, arms crossed, looking quite serious. _So close._

The man was at Beck's side within two large strides. He blocked the door. "I'm sorry, but no one is allowed in once the event has begun."

"But – but – it's a charity event," Beck sputtered. He quickly pulled out his money. "See? I have the money. I can give it to you right now if you want. I just need to get into that theater."

But the older man did not budge. "Sorry, but those are the theater rules." He smirked. "I would think you, of all people, would know that by now."

Beck glared. "Just forget it," he muttered as he walked away.

He turned the corner and started down another long hallway. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Immediately, his mind began racing with new ideas of how, exactly, to make it into the theater. Then, he saw it: a large door halfway down the hallway. Posted on it was a sign: "Backstage Crew ONLY."

Beck couldn't help the smile that spread across his face in satisfaction. He quickly yanked open the door and snuck backstage.

* * *

><p>"<em>Let's give it up one more time for Victoria Vega!"<em>

The theater erupted in applause. Beck silently made his way closer to the curtain and peered out. His breath caught as his eyes fell on his former girlfriend.

She was dressed in a knee-length white dress with a pair of six-inch black pumps. Her hair was much longer than he remembered it, and it now rested well below her waist, falling in large curls. Her voice was amazing, as was her smile. Oh, how he missed her smile...

"She's something else, isn't she?"

Beck jumped at the sound of another man's voice. He turned quickly and found himself facing a young man with blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was smiling.

"Yeah. Yeah, she is," Beck replied.

The other young man stepped forward, closer to the curtain. "I've been working with Ms. Vega for quite some time." He shook his head as he, too, peered out. "I can never get over how amazing she is at what she does."

Beck eyed the man curiously. "Are you and her…dating?" he asked.

"Oh, no, no, no." The man laughed as he dropped the curtain and stepped away. "I'm her manager, Trenton Carlson. She's made it perfectly clear she wants to keep this strictly business." He shrugged. "She said something about her heart belonging to someone here in L.A."

Beck's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

Trenton scoffed. "Yeah." He shook his head. "Hasn't talked to him in four years, yet she isn't quite ready to let go." He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "Personally, if I was him, I would have done all I could to keep in touch with her." He smiled. "I don't know if he realizes it or not, but letting her go…it had to have been one of the worst mistakes of his life."

Beck managed a weak smile. "Yeah," he said softly. "It was."

Suddenly, the curtain opened and a familiar figure quickly exited the stage. Beck sank back until he practically blended in with the curtains. He watched as Tori ran up to her manager excitedly and threw her arms around him. "That was amazing," she said. "Can you believe all of the people that showed up?"

"I know." Trenton grinned and gave her a brief hug. "You were great."

"Thanks." She tugged at the hem of her dress subconsciously. "I think I may have been a bit sharp on the last few notes, but otherwise, it went really well, I think."

Beck took a deep breath. Do something, he thought. Don't screw this up. He stepped forward out of the darkness. "I think you were perfect," he said.

Startled, Tori's gaze went to the opposite side of the room, where Beck now stood. Her eyes widened as did her smile. He never realized just how much he missed that beautiful smile until that very moment.

"Beck?" She hesitated a moment. "Beck, you're – you're here. You came." She ran to him as fast as she could in her heels and threw her arms around him. "I can't believe you're here. Oh, my God, this is amazing."

He smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said.

She pulled away so she was looking into his eyes. His hand remained around her waist; she didn't pull away. "I'm so glad you're here," she said. "I wasn't – I wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again."

"I'm sorry," he said. He shook his head. "Between schoolwork and work…"

"I know," she said softly. "The same thing happened in NYC." She sighed and looked down, studying the floor long and hard. When she looked up again, he was surprised to find tears pooling in her eyes. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," he admitted. He offered a small smile. "I just – I guess you were right about long distance relationships not working."

She smirked. "'Nothing will ever come between us,'" she mimicked. "That's yet another wonderful lie."

Beck laughed shortly. "It seemed fitting at the time." She simply smiled in response.

For a moment, silence fell between the two. It was eventually broken by the sound of someone clearing their throat impatiently. The young couple turned.

"Ms. Vega, we need to get going. We need to get you out of here before the crowd has time to form a mob around the limousine."

Tori smiled. "All right. I'll be right there." Trenton left wordlessly, though neither Beck nor Tori missed the obvious signs of disappointment and sorrow in his eyes. Tori turned back to Beck. "I guess I have to go," she said.

Beck nodded. "Of course." He stepped back, reluctantly releasing her from his embrace. "It was really nice to see you," he said. He smiled. "Maybe we can keep in touch, and eventually…"

"…try this again?" she finished. When he nodded, she smiled. "That would be great."

He squeezed her hand gently. "Drive safe." He turned to leave. He was at the door when her voice stopped him.

"Is that all you've got?"

He turned back and looked at her curiously. A slow smile formed on his face. "What do you mean?"

She didn't answer, but instead walked over to him. Then, without a word, she grabbed his shirt collar and pulled his face down to meet hers in a brief yet passionate kiss.

After they parted, Beck stood there a moment, stunned. Tori grinned. "Not bad for four years worth of inexperience."

Beck laughed. "Thanks, I think."

"It's a compliment." She smiled. "Trust me." She turned on her heels and started toward the door.

"Tori?"

She paused and looked back at him. "Yes?"

Beck met her eyes steadily. "I love you."

Her smile softened. "I love you, too, babe. I love you too."

Then, she was gone, and for the second time in his life, Beck watched as Tori Vega walked away from him, leaving for an entirely different life a world away.

With a heavy heart, Beck turned and again started for the door. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he left the theater and returned to his dorm. His fingers brushed against the small, velvet box in his pocket. A small smile formed on his face at the thought of it. He realized then that this brush of fate truly had given him an amazing opportunity.

Everything could change.

And somehow, some way, he knew it would.


End file.
